


hey bagel boy

by goat_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, but tbh when do i not write smth thats not a mess, does that make sense, lapslock, this is another mess, this ship is dead but so am i lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: doyoung is very very sick, damn yuta for making him drive him to work, but also damn yuta for having a very cute coworker.





	hey bagel boy

**Author's Note:**

> to the cute guy at the bagel shop, whats good bro this ones for you. ( also that johnten that i talked about yeah that'll never see the light of day) ( also unedited bc when do i ever edit lol )

 

 

the door slammed open with a bang, causing carefully placed, evenly proportioned photos to slap against the walls with a thud and making the boy laying on the bed so covered in blankets you could barely see him, groan.

"oh my god dons get the fuck up its almost 2 in the afternoon" said the cause of all this chaos. nakamoto yuta, doyoungs self proclaimed best friend, he prided himself on being the only one to withstand doyoungs scathing remarks and sizzling glares.

unfortunately for yuta, the still form covered by mounds of pokemon blankets and snotty tissues was his ride.

"oh my god!!"  "dons!!!"  "we need to leave!!!" "now!!!" yuta screeched. the blankets came to life and a monster rose from the sheets.

"holy crap dons you look like shit." yuta laughed.

 

"no fucking way yuta I couldn't tell" doyoung groaned into his pillow. his head was pounding and he could feel a giant wad of mucus stuck in his throat.

 

"doyoung!" yuta screeched again. "i have to be at work in 15 minutes!!!" 

 

oh that's right, yuta, although incredibly handsome ( his own words) was a slacker and a loser ( doyoungs words ) he had finally gotten off his arse and gotten a job. at a bagel shop no less. but hey money is money. 

 

"Why the fuck couldn't you get johnny to take you??" doyoung whined while shuffling about his small apartment attempting to find clean clothes and a toothbrush, which he knew he had somewhere. 

 

"because johnny is visiting ten!" yuta screeched in his ear. yuta only had one voice mode, loud. 

 

"okay okay i get it!" doyoung rasped, he had meant to yell but his throat didn't allow him to. "now will you stop trying to follow me into the bathroom i need to get changed."

 

ten minutes later yuta was running around like a chicken with his head cut off and doyoung still felt like he was about to die.

"ohmygod dons we need to leave now!!!" yuta screeched. doyoung resisted the urge to cut his head off. 

 

"okay okay i've got my keys go get in the damn car" doyoung sighed, by the time this was over he was going to flop back in bed and sleep for a thousand years. 

 

upon arriving at the bagel shop which hilariously enough was named 'bagel boy' yuta dashed out of the car screaming  about how doyoung needed to follow him. something about paperwork? or maybe cowork? doyoung couldn't tell.  

doyoung exited the car stopping in front of the glass shop door he realized that one shoe was untied, he had mismatched socks on and his hair was sticking up in the back.  

yuta owes me big time for this one doyoung thought as he pushed open the door. he stepped into the cool air conditioned place and shivered, yutas head popped up behind the counter.

"doyoung!" he grinned and doyoung shuffled over yawning.

"meet jaehyun!" yuta grinned and shot him a wink as a blonde haired adonis appeared from behind a stack of bagels.

his hair flowed perfectly and his cheeks were soft and squishy when doyoung made eye contact with him a dimple appeared and doyoung almost fainted.

 

" um hi, i'm doyoung, yutas best friend" he murmured.

"i'd shake your hand but i just coughed all over my hands and i don't want to get you sick."

 

"hi doyoung its nice to meet you" jaehyun grinned.

"can i get anything for you today?" he asked.

 

doyoung considered telling him

"a medium large blonde adonis named jaehyun as my boyfriend" but decided against it.

"uh sure two blueberry bagels"

jaehyun grinned and doyoung heard angels sing.

"a wise choice" jaehyun laughed as he bagged up the bagels.

 

"see you later doyoung!" yuta yelled,

"yeah see you" jaehyun echoed.

 

"uum yeah bye" doyoung exited the store with his bag of bagels in his hand and a blonde on his mind. 

 

later after doyoungs nap yuta sent him a text with the words "he thinks you're cute" with a series of laughing and skull emojis following. doyoung giggled so hard it sent him into another round of coughing. maybe when he was better he could drive yuta to work some other day. 


End file.
